


Quiet on the Set

by rpfwriters



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Language, RPF, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Chris is nervous before filming a sex scene with you.





	Quiet on the Set

The director had called action less than three minutes ago, and Chris was about to lose his damn mind. It was film-the-sex-scene day. That meant limited crew members, on a private stage, with minimal lighting, just enough for the cameras to film the scene as Y/N was understandably nervous. It was the first time she’d be topless in a scene.

Chris could empathize with Y/N, he remembered just how nervous he was his first time filming an explicit scene. He threw up twice before he could do it. But now, he was more comfortable with it, part of the package deal with being an actor.

So why was his stomach in knots, why was it trying to climb up his throat?

He had been attracted to Y/N since she first came ‘on the scene,’ years before the movie was even pitched to him. She wasn’t just a pretty face, she was generous of her free time, visiting sick children and the elderly in hospitals, giving most of them her personal contact information, vowing - and following through - with keeping in touch. She had a wicked sense of humor, one that even made Chris blush, and that was quite a feat to accomplish. Sure, she had some flaws, but there was no one alive that was perfect.

The two of them became quick friends after meeting for a script read through, making sure their chemistry was believable, and fuck, did Chris fall hard for Y/N. Despite his feelings, the last thing he wanted to do was screw up the movie all because he thought his co-star was hot and wanted to get in her pants.

“You can do this, Evans,” he murmured to himself as he stood there, a towel around his waist, wearing a pair of flesh-colored speedos.

Y/N was on the edge of the bed, wearing a plush robe, her hair hanging past her shoulders in soft curls. She was laughing at something the make-up artist said, and it washed over him, pulling goosebumps to the surface.

The director called out his name. “You ready to lose the towel?”

“Ye- yeah,” he stammered. His hands were shaking as he yanked the towel away and threw it to the side where it wouldn’t get filmed.

“Everybody that is **not** on the call sheet needs to leave,” he called out. “Now, people.”

Chris crossed the set and stood in front of her. “You alright?”

“Golden,” she chuckled nervously, her eyes wide and full of insecurity.

“Hey, hey,” he murmured, giving her hand a squeeze. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, alright? Just say the word.”

“What’s the word?” She nibbled on her bottom lip and Chris thought he was going to lunge forward and pluck it from her teeth with his.

“Whatever you pick,” he rasped.

Y/N covered her mouth as she giggled. She pushed up to whisper in his ear, close enough that her lips brushed against the lobe. “Harder.”

He stared at her as she pulled back and removed her robe. She was wearing a pair of flesh-colored panties and her full breasts were swaying hypnotically as she pushed herself to the headboard. He had no time to recover from the shudder that rolled through him. Shit, he was half-hard and about to ‘have sex’ with the woman of his dreams. He couldn’t do this, he had to -

“And,  _action_ ,” the director shouted, startling Chris.

Y/N crooked a finger at him, beckoning Chris to join her. He crawled up the bed and made the mistake of pulling in a deep breath as he went. Fuck, she smelled amazing. Whatever soap or shampoo or lotion she had used beforehand was downright intoxicating, and he wanted to get fucking wasted.

Chris dropped kisses to her body as he moved, mentally keeping himself in check when she arched beneath him, moaning in appreciation. The movie might have had an R rating, but it wasn’t NC-17, so while her breasts were bare, he couldn’t do what he really wanted and give them the attention they absolutely deserved. Her dusky nipples were peaked, but that was probably because of the blast of cool air from the air conditioner.

He reached over and covered them with the blankets as soon as he was between her legs, barely any space between the two of them. Y/N scraped her nails through his hair and over his shoulders as she kissed him. It was supposed to be a movie kiss; open mouth, no tongue, but it was far from that.

Y/N pushed her tongue into Chris’ mouth and it about made him moan in a way that he hadn’t known was possible. He returned the hungry kiss before he could even think about stopping, not that he could have. She arched beneath him, hooked a leg over his hip, and rocked against him.

Shit, there was no way she didn’t feel the way his cock twitched. He thought for sure she would back off and say she needed a break, but she didn’t. Instead, she gripped onto his shoulder and snaked a hand - unseen by anyone else - between their bodies and cupped Chris’ cock, her fingertips massaging his sac.

Chris’ fingers squeezed into the mattress to keep from grabbing her and really fucking her, but he was close to losing all control. He tore away from the kiss and pressed his mouth to her ear, the one opposite the camera.

“Ha- harder,” he grunted.

She was making all the right sounds, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine and into his hips. He ground into her palm, almost whining when her hand disappeared. He was prepared for her to say she needed a break, that it was getting to be too much, but, once again, she didn’t. Instead, she slid her hand into the front of his speedo and smeared the fat beads of pre-cum down his thick shaft.

“Fuckin’ shit.” He pushed back just enough so the director could see his face. “I need a break!”

The director didn’t second guess Chris, so he turned off all the equipment and made sure the small group of people cleared the set.

Y/N was lying there, hair around her head like a halo, lips red and swollen, cheeks tinted pink, breasts rapidly rising and falling. She stared up at him with lust-blown pupils, a question on the tip of her tongue.

Chris shook his head. “I ca- can’t do this scene, Y/N. I want you too fuckin’ bad.”

“Then fuck me, Chris” she purred, her hand twisting down his shaft. “I want you to.”

It felt like the air was punched from his lungs at her admission. “You sure?”

She stroked him a bit faster, squeezing the cock-head between her thumb and forefinger. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

That was all he needed to hear.

Chris dipped his head and caught her lips in a fierce kiss, burning her chin with his beard. While she continued to stroke him, he cupped her breast, moaning at the weight in the palm of his hand. He ripped away from the kiss with a gasp and buried his face in her neck, leaving open kisses to her overheated skin, nipping at it as he travelled down to her chest. While he sucked and licked at one nipple, he twisted and plucked expertly at the other.

Y/N was a moaning and writhing mess, not that Chris was doing any better. Desperate for friction, he started thrusting into her hand. He drug his hand along her stomach as he sat back on his haunches and quickly removed her panties. His speedo was next, which he tossed over his shoulder before burying his face between her legs.

He spread her open and about came then and there. God, she smelled and tasted better than he had dreamed. Chris pushed his tongue onto her slit, licking her firmly, pulling an obscene moan of his name from her. He groaned in appreciation, salivating at the taste of her arousal on his tongue. Y/N’s hips jerked off the bed and she buried her fingers in his hair. He nipped at her clit before sucking on it, his middle finger sliding easily into her weeping cunt, stroking her in all the right places, adding another finger when she cried out his name.

Y/N came with a smothered scream, covering her face with one of the pillows. Her entire body was trembling from the inside out, and good God damn, could Chris spend all day there, driving her higher and higher, over and over, until she passed out. But there was a more pressing matter, Chris was hard as a god damn rock and if he didn’t bury himself inside of her, he was going to lose his fucking mind.

“Please, Chris,” she rasped, tugging on his hair. “I… I need you… fuck me.”

“I’m comin’, baby.” He was on top of her in a flash, hand around his cock, tongue deep in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

With one of her legs hitched high, Chris pushed into her, moaning into her mouth as he stretched around him. “Christ,” he hissed, resting his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between them.

Y/N rocked beneath him and they both gasped at the way her hips opened wider, taking him deeper. With a whine bubbling in her throat, she did it again.

Sneering again, Chris dug bruises into her thigh. “Not gonna lie, this is gonna be over quick.”

“I don’t care,” Y/N moaned. “Just fuck me.” She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him savagely, their tongues moving together, their teeth clashing.

He moved in and out, a jolt of arousal dancing down his spine with every drag of his cock, with every pulse of her walls, squeezing him, fluttering as her orgasm approached.

“Gonna cum, baby,” he snarled, his hips faltering, cock swelling, the wet slap of their skin echoing in the studio.

She snaked a hand down and worked at her clit, the breath tearing in and out of her, moans falling from her lips. Chris’ shoulders bowed as he looked down between their bodies, watching her slim fingers work, as his cock pumped in and out, shining with her slick.

With a strangled cry, Y/N came hard. Her feet arched and her thighs squeezed ‘round Chris’ hips, holding him deep inside her, keening at the hard twitch of his cock. Chris was grunting, hot breath blasting on Y/N’s skin until after he came, the adrenaline rush like nothing he’d ever experienced.

They stayed that way for a long time, Chris atop Y/N, his cock going soft, aftershocks rolling through them, pulling small gasps and moans, languidly kissing each other.

“About time that happened,” Y/N teased him. “I was gettin’ real tired of waiting for you to make a move.”

Chris smirked and shook his head. “I didn’t want to wreck anything.” He was about to kiss her when he heard someone approach the locked door.

“Grab my robe,” she ordered playfully.

He was off her in a flash, wrapping the towel around his waist before tossing Y/N her robe. She had just tied the sash when the door opened.

“Everything all figured out in here?” the director asked.

The pair of them barely managed to stifle the giggles that bubbled in their chests.

“Crystal clear,” Chris answered, shooting Y/N a wink.


End file.
